


FMA Fanfiction

by KathleenChester



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenChester/pseuds/KathleenChester
Summary: Katrina finding her new life as a state alchemist is harder than she imagined.





	FMA Fanfiction

Katrina Ryder sat at her original table in the mess hall. It was lunch time for all the State Alchemists. She sat with her uncle Roy, his girlfriend Riza, and Riza’s niece, Sazha. 

“How is your training going Katrina?” Sazha asked.

“It’s going good,” Katrina said to her. As she got up, Riza put her hand on Katrina’s shoulder.

“If you need any help, just ask any of us,” she said. Katrina nodded and then left.

She walked toward her room and as she turned a corner, she bumped into Edward.

“I’m so sorry Edward,” Katrina said as Edward helped her up.

“It’s okay. Are you okay? You look like you’re in a hurry,” he said as she was cleaning herself off.

“I’m in no hurry. I’m just off to my room,” she said. “Thanks for helping me up.”

“No problem.”

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you later,” as she hugged Edward, she slipped him a kiss on the cheek. After they let go of each other, Katrina turned and went to her room.

Katrina woke to someone knocking on her door. She got out of her bed and put on a bathrobe over her night gown. She walked over to the door and opened it partway because of the lock. On the other side of the door was Sazha.

“Good morning Katrina. May I come in?” Sazha asked.

“Sure. Hold on a sec,” Katrina said. She closed the door, unlocked it, and then opened the door all the way. Sazha came in and sat on the bed.

“I saw you yesterday with Edward,” she said as Katrina walked over to the bed.

“So?” Katrina asked.

“What were you two doing?”

“I bumped into him on my way to my room.”

“Is that all?” Sazha asked wanting more detail.

“Yes!” Katrina yelled.

“Okay. I’ll just leave it at that. I’ll see you later,” with that said, Sazha left Katrina’s room.

“Are you ready for training?” Roy asked Katrina. He always helped her train her alchemy so it wouldn’t go out of control.

“Yes I am,” she responded quietly.

“Okay. Close your eyes and relax. Focus,” he said. As she did what Roy asked he went and got somebody for her to train with. “Now release the energy in front of you.” Without looking, Katrina focused her energy in front of her. Her charm bracelet started to glow. She released the energy, a ball of fire flew in the air and hit – what sounded to her was – a wall. She opened her eyes and asked, “Did I do it right?”

“You did well,” a voice from behind the wall said. Edward stepped out from behind to look at her.

“When did you get here?” Katrina asked. She put her head down and had her hair cover her beat red face.

“He was here to help you train,” Roy replied instead of Edward. “He asked me if he could help. I wasn’t sure why he wanted to. So I said sure.” Edward walked over to where Roy stood. Katrina looked up at the wall that Edward had created. The fire ball had went straight through the wall and made a huge hole.

“That was an amazing throw! You know you could have killed me,” Edward said as he walked over to Katrina. She started to back away from him. “What’s wrong Katrina?”

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” she said. He stopped and looked at her confused.

“What happened between you two?” Roy asked. Edward looked at Mustang and opened his mouth but Katrina spoke first.

“I was walking to my room after lunch and bumped into Edward. I fell down and he helped me up. I hugged him as a thank you and while we hugged, I slipped him a kiss on the cheek. Then I left,” Katrina told the story to them. Edward looked at her and smiled. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because you’re cute,” Edward said. Roy looked at both Katrina and Edward.

“This is so cute! My niece and the Fullmetal are in love with each other,” Roy said.

“That’s not funny!” Katrina yelled. She threw a fire ball at him. He deflected it with a spark of lightning from a snap of his fingers.

“I’m sorry Katrina. It just seems so cute,” he said as he walked away. “Training is done for today.” With that said, Katrina and Edward were left alone in the training ground.

“Well, that went well,” Edward said as he walked closer to Katrina. He put his left arm around her waist.

“You think I’m cute?” Katrina asked. With his arm around her, she looked up at his face.

“Yes I do,” he said looking into her amethyst eyes. “We should go get something to eat.

I’m hungry and I bet you are too.”

“Sure,” Katrina said as Edward took his arm from her wait and grabbed her hand. They went to the mess hall together holding hands.

“I knew something was up,” Sazha said as Edward walked with Katrina to her room holding hands.

“It all happened so fast. I had no idea that he liked me as well,” Katrina said as they passed her. “Talk to you later at dinner.”

Edward and Katrina reached the room without further talking. Edward bent down and kissed her gently.

“Not now Ed,” Katrina whispered. Other military personnel walked by the couple congratulating them, whistling, and hollering.

“After dinner?” Ed asked. Katrina nodded and kissed him before going into her room.

Dinner came around. Ed, Katrina, Sazha, Roy, and Riza all sat together. Ed sat at Katrina’s right side and Roy on her left. On the other side were Sazha and Riza.

"So, Edward, I heard that you’ve hooked up with the Spark Alchemist. Is it true?” asked Riza.

“That is true,” Katrina said as Ed grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate fondue and had Katrina eat it from his hand. “Yummy.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Ed said. Al came over and sat next to Ed. “Hey Al, where have you been?”

“Out and about with Whinry,” Al said. He seemed happier than normal. “I just helped Whinry with some things.” Al looked at his brother and then at Katrina. Ed was feeding her her food. “Brother, what’s going on here?”

“Ed and Katrina are together,” Sazha said as she grabbed her dish. She got up and left.

“What? Really?” Al asked. Ed kissed Katrina’s cheek and looked at his brother and nodded.

“You can have Whinry, if you want,” Ed said as he and Katrina stood up. “We are done eating. If you need us, just call. Come on Kat.” They left the mess hall and walked to Kat’s room holding hands.

“Scar is coming!” Roy yelled. Roy, Riza, Sazha, Jean, Ed, Al, and Kat were set up in a line. Jean held a gun in both hands while everyone else was ready to use their alchemy. Scar came around the corner and all the Alchemists took turns using their own alchemy to surprise Scar. Jean shot rounds of bullets into the center of the dust, dirt, and debris. Everything just blew up and dust, dirt, and rebel came down from the sky.

As the smoke settled, they all advanced toward where Scar had stood. When everything cleared, Scar had escaped.

“This is great! Scar has gotten away!” Sazha yelled as she started to find Scar. Jean followed her as everyone else split up to find Scar. Kat, Ed, and Al went one way, while Riza and Roy went another way.

They all met back at where they had started.

“Anything?” Jean asked when everyone got back. Every one shook their heads.


End file.
